the vampire village
by alsan-x
Summary: how Allen gets lost in a vampire village and Kanda is the one to save him each and every time! was supposed to be a Romance but it didnt end up how i wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters and this is my firststory so please take it easy.**

* * *

There was once a legend about a lone vampire who lived in an abounded village

There was once a legend about a vampire who lived in an abounded village inside a forest where the rumours have it that whoever tries to bypass this zone is never to be found again.

Night 1/one

A 15 years old kid lived near the forest with his grandpa, and one day he went for a walk near his house in the forest. He kept walking for too long, longer than he intended to, for he finally noticed that he was lost. At a forest it's always darker, creepier, and scarier especially that's becoming dark now, he kept in his deep mind that there is nothing scary about a forest in the dark he but he knew in a much deeper zone "ARE YOU CRAZY?! OF COURSE IT'S SCARY BEING LOST IN THE WOODS IN DARK!! WHAT CAN HAPPEN WORSE? HOW ABOUT MONSTERS COMING OUT OF NOWHERE-if they do exist that is- HUH!" well what our poor lost kid here didn't know that there were things to here his cries.

"AAAAAAHH!!" what do you know, monsters do exist! And they had just bet poor kid! "Holy shit! this will be an unforgettable walk of my life – if I live to remember it- ooh oh how at least I wish there were somebody to help me, now wouldn't that be good?" that very moment came something so fast that it was unrecognizable to the first glance, but then when the monster was died the moonlight finally thought of taking its usual role of spreading its light, and did on the thing that saved the kid. To the kids surprise his wish came true and it was a long black haired with a ponytail person who saved him.

"A…ano? Thank you for saving me! I'm grateful really grateful thank you for a thousand more times, stranger!" the kid looked in hopeful eyes toward the life saver stranger. The stranger didn't look toward the kid but instead kept his back turned to the kid and didn't talk or make any sound or move you'd almost think he was a statue standing there. The kid approached him with conscious when he got no reply, when he reached the stranger he tapped on his back and still didn't get any reply so he tried to force the body to face him.

"Ah!"

"What?"

"I was preparing myself to face a monster looking face but you turned out to be normal and you talk!" then continued with suspicious eyes. "do you happen to have a very weak ears?"

"Yes, I talk and No my ears are better than yours could ever be!"

"Then why didn't you answer my calls? and you still didn't move when I tapped you."

"Did you even put in your mind that I might not felt like it?"

"Will, it's not that polite to stay quiet when someone is calling for you, ne?"

"Anyway, Mr. If you don't mind I'd like to go back home! You know it's a very good idea! How about you do the same?"

"Oh well you see I got lost and I …"

"'… and I can't find my way home do you happen to know a nearby village?' yes! It's right ahead"

"actually I was going to say ,'may you please help me find my way back?' but that can work too seems like you wont like helping me anyways. Sheesh talk about having an attitude! Ja ne!"

So the kid went on his way to the village. The village was way too damaged for a habited one. The kid arrived to the village after 15 minutes walk from where he was bitten; he entered the closest place which was a bar. As he entered there was nothing out of the normal , people fighting over money or gambling or are too drinking its you perfect place too call a bar, noisy, bloody fights, full hatred and parties all at once with the sound of the music, yep pretty much that's it. He went straight ahead to the bar guy having in mind to take care of the wound first then to ask for a way home, as soon as he entered he was greeted with creepy stares from almost everyone.

"Hello, good evening,"

"Good evening"

"You see I lost my way while having a walk and something, a wolf maybe, had bit me as you see, and I was wondering if you might happen to know where I can tend to my wound then ask for a way home, or at least one of the two and I might ask somewhere else for the other?"

"But before that may I ask you for your name and age?"

"Oh, how impolite of me not introducing myself. My name is Allen Walker, 15 years old, not too long ago I moved in to my grandpa's house near the forest and this is or was my first walk in the woods."

"Do all your family get white hair that early?"

"no, not at all I was born that way."

"Now to answer you questions, you can tend to your wounds by going to her she's a good nurse. Second getting back there is very after you get yourself fixed I can call you someone who will give you a ride. But while you're here and here how about staying for few days you are free to stay upstairs there is free bedroom you can use."

"Thank you" "

He looked to the lady the guy referred to, she was beautiful, nice to for she didn't mind tending to the wound immediately. She started to take his mind of the treatment by asking him how he got the wound and some stuff about him.

"Come closer I want to tell you something" she said that to Allen in a secretive way. Allen did so and waited till the nurse -who was close enough to feel her breath on him- to tell him the thing, but she never did and when he asked about the reason she said she had forgotten what it was and that it probably wasn't so important. He left her thankful and went back to the bar.

On his way to the bar he kept having people staring at him in scary ways he kept telling himself that's because he was new on the place. the bar guy was still there, Allen took his place in front of the bar guy and told him how good the nurse and that he was grateful for both of them.

"Thank you a lot for your help but do you mind doing me one more favour?"

"Sure I'll see what I can do about it what is it?"

"My ride home."

"Aren't you going to stay here for few days?"

"I'd love to, but my grandpa would worry about me."

"You humans all go with the same excuse."

"Pardon me?"

"Never mind."

"So, what about my ride?"

"I'm sorry but that seems to be impossible."

"Why so?"

"Because no one…ohm-ohm I mean the driver is sick today."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are sure there is no other way? Can't I walk myself alone?"

"No, you'll get lost again. So how about my suggestion? Will you take the offer?"

"I guess, till the driver gets back on his feet."

"Who said he has feet?"

"What?"

"Forget it"

"Sure if you say so where is my room? I'm really sleepy."

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! please review**


	2. Chapter 2

NIGHT 2/TWO

NIGHT 2/TWO

Allen woke up the next mourning but found that it was still dark though the watch shows against that. When he asked the bar guy once he was down he answered him that in the centre of the woods it's always dark though, Allen didn't buy it completely he played along anyways. He didn't know what to do so he went for a walk inside the village, asked around about what they do here and listened to the stories the he heard the store clerks had to say. While he was on his walk he noticed that there aren't a lot of old people and kids, he did feel he was being treated too nice that it was creepy.

A middle aged man came to Allen and asked in a very polite tune if he would mind coming with him and Allen suspecting nothing wrong was pleased to. As soon as they turned the corner something hard pinned Allen to the wall, Allen started struggling to break free and shouting for help that thing's face started coming closer and closer to his face and his mouth was too close to Allen's nick that his lips started kissing Allen's nick softly and then in a blink of an eye drained his fangs and about to bite Allen when everything went black after seeing the man slashed to pieces.

Allen started regaining conscious and his eyes started to open, for his utter surprise the first thing he sees is the long black haired guy from before with the slashed beast-the middle aged man- right next to him.

"you again?"

"I was more likely expecting a thank you very much for saving my life twice'''

"you saved what?"

"your life or more likely your blood from that vampire."

"V…vampire"

"You didn't notice the fangs or you don't believe they are true?"

"In that case what does that make you a vampire slayer?"

"Do you see me blond or a girl?"

"You're right Buffy's hair is shorter"

"Am I supposed to take that as an insult?"

"The way you want it. Anyways what did you mean by twice?"

"That nurse was a vampire too. Actually everybody is in this village."

"But the nurse didn't try to bite me. And does that mean you are a one too?"

"When she wanted to whisper something to you or are you too ignorant to notice?"

"No, you didn't answer the question yet."

"I am a person who hates vampires."

"Does that make you a vampire hater?"

"You might say so."

"'might say so' you just said so!"

"Move on to the next question"

"Alright seems like you can't keep up with me. So is it true when you get bit you'll turn to a vampire?"

"It depends on the biter's mode, you may die before that happens."

"Soka, so was I bitten?"

"Not yet."

"Will I be?"

"You have a lot of questions, did you know that?"

"what do you expect I'm being stalked by vampires ever since I came to town! And I was about to bitten twice I got every right to ask billions of questions!"

"Wait, if you knew about being stalked why didn't you show any reaction?"

"Mr.!!"

"Alright! Don't go drama queen on me now!"

"So will i?"

"Most likely you will."

"But why?"

"Because of your fucking wound! Your blood smells delicious to them and I mean extra delicious!"

"Thank you I guess"

"That's a fact not a compliment."


End file.
